happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2016
02:15:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:15:57 !on 02:15:57 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 02:16:03 It's working. 02:16:05 hang on 02:16:07 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 02:16:07 !commands 02:16:08 let me try it 02:16:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:16:34 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 02:16:34 !on 02:16:35 okay 02:16:39 But it will always come back 02:16:39 I wonder what was wrong with ti 02:16:53 I had to take precautions due to the wikia updates. 02:16:55 it didn't want to work earlier 02:16:58 anwyays 02:17:01 nvm then man 02:17:05 Sure 02:17:07 sorry I called you for no reason 02:17:12 sadly 02:17:15 Nah, it's fine bud 02:17:16 i can't keep the bot running 04:55:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:55:49 Yes 04:55:56 !on 04:55:56 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 04:56:06 Hello you ugly bastard 04:56:11 This wiki has a bot now? 04:56:18 Yeah 04:56:33 I don't think i've ever seen Terrios on here. 04:56:40 lol 04:56:47 Yeah 04:56:55 I joined back in March 04:56:57 Dontess with it 04:57:14 Don't mess with the bot? 04:57:28 What can you do with the bot? 04:57:59 Terrios528, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:57:59 !commands 04:58:46 I'm guessing (.*) means "Only mods can use" 04:58:49 no 04:58:56 What does it mean then? 04:59:00 It means you need to put something after it 04:59:04 !seen 04:59:13 !seen Triangles 04:59:16 !seenon 04:59:16 Terrios528: !seen enabled 04:59:28 oh 04:59:29 !seen 04:59:32 !seen Triangles 04:59:32 Terrios528: I haven't seen Triangles 04:59:37 Lol 04:59:44 Wut? 04:59:56 x_x 05:00:06 Omg.... 05:00:09 The emotes... 05:00:15 !emotes 05:00:24 It has a menu instead of taking you into a page. 05:00:30 I didn't know you can do such a cool thing. 05:00:35 lol 05:00:43 So many emotes 05:00:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:01:00 'Cuddlefan 05:01:05 'Handy 05:01:19 All the characters' emotes are their infamous deaths. 05:01:24 For some reason 05:01:32 lol 05:01:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:01:55 Lol 05:02:22 Yeah 05:02:22 It means my computer went to sleep 05:02:27 ok 05:02:35 Bots never die. XD 05:02:56 They like to leave 05:02:58 oh 05:02:58 Yeah 05:03:08 Thisnis an autologger 05:03:10 He will log without coand 05:03:19 No 05:03:24 Ditto Creeper bot 05:03:42 Ditto Creeper Bot 05:03:59 Is the user 05:04:05 oh 05:04:10 Yeab 05:04:15 Crazy sob 05:04:18 But good bot maker 05:05:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:05:10 Gage 05:05:19 should I show Cuddlefan the cog? 05:05:30 Tes 05:05:31 Yes 05:05:38 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mr_Creeper500/Democracy_or_Oligarchy%3F 05:05:40 Since cuddlefan knows all too well tyrany 05:05:49 C.reeper Bl.og 05:05:51 Cog 05:05:56 He was onw of the targets 05:06:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:06:03 Mr Creeper 05:06:05 I know him.... 05:06:10 Well...not really. 05:07:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:07:51 It ture 05:08:01 I saw what wc did 05:08:07 He is the worst leader ever 05:08:08 That's right 05:08:19 We got the best leader ever 05:08:23 Yong Feng 05:08:27 Yeah 05:08:32 Glad that was over 05:08:36 *that's over 05:08:37 Yea 05:08:42 Cuddlefan was one of the people involved with that, right? My minds somewhat foggy rn 05:08:49 I saw what he did to you 05:09:00 Him and yong were demoted 05:09:07 By W,C 05:09:12 Yup 05:09:27 brb 05:09:57 K 05:10:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:10:18 Also 05:10:19 It was the worst day I had in this wiki. 05:10:29 Bcareful what you say 05:10:30 About? 05:10:31 That bot.is logging.it 05:10:37 oh 05:10:41 Just in general 05:10:43 Where? 05:10:56 !logs 05:10:56 Sandgar: Logs can be seen here. 05:11:00 Oh 05:11:01 There you go 05:11:02 I figured 05:11:03 Lol 05:11:05 I know about logs 05:11:14 Yuo 05:11:18 And it logging on my computer too 05:12:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:13:17 Anywahs 05:13:17 Yeah 05:13:19 I can imagine 05:13:26 He was a total.jwrk 05:13:32 But he gave up after he saw.he lost 05:13:40 Imagine if you was there 05:13:44 He would of been attacked 05:14:03 I mean 05:14:22 Nvm 05:14:49 But of course, he would've got owned even more if most of the members that weren't here before was there when it happened. 05:14:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:15:07 Such as Saen; Sandgar; Terrios; etc. 05:15:20 R.I.P 05:15:30 R.I.P 05:15:32 Yeah 05:15:38 Yoy guys back then were soft 05:15:52 We are exrememly.tough users nkw 05:16:01 Lol 05:18:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:18:39 It feel aslweo 05:18:51 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 05:18:51 !on 05:19:22 !seenon 05:19:22 Terrios528: !seen enabled 05:19:27 !tellon 05:19:33 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 05:20:06 Yeah 05:20:15 No 05:20:26 AquaTerra7 05:22:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:22:54 Intredting 05:24:01 I'm still here 05:24:07 So.cuddle 05:24:11 What brinfs you back 05:24:19 You are like 05:24:20 Come one and off randomly 05:24:21 Lol 05:25:08 !on 05:25:08 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 05:25:16 He is a little buggy 05:25:21 Not use to my computer 05:26:34 Idk why 05:27:16 Lol 05:27:23 If only you decided to come on the 23rd 05:27:29 Omg 05:27:33 o_o 05:27:35 Wait 05:27:45 We have a joke now 05:27:57 Apparently 05:28:35 It became a joke 05:29:20 oh 05:29:23 lol 05:29:31 It isnup for vote rn 05:31:36 I think some of my comments on the Mime And Mime Again page got deleted for some reason. 05:31:37 Twrry 05:31:44 Oh yeah 05:31:53 Some old comments got deleted 05:31:56 Slso 05:32:01 Also 05:32:01 Terry 05:32:12 There is a music video for htf 05:32:26 Called unlucky 05:32:43 Ok 05:34:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:34:52 !on 05:34:52 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 05:35:02 Tell me.if it goes off 05:35:11 It needs to.be turned on again 05:35:19 ok 05:35:22 Ok 05:36:09 Looks like no aqua terra 05:36:27 Idk 05:36:39 Or later 05:36:41 Depend on pain lol 05:36:52 Okat 05:38:32 !logs 05:38:32 Sandgar: Logs can be seen here. 05:40:32 Thanks bot lunpy 05:41:31 Hmm 05:41:44 !Seenon 05:42:08 !commands 05:42:08 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 05:42:44 Terrios528: Logs location http://Ditto Creeper Bot.wikia.com 05:42:44 !loginfo 05:42:45 There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer 05:42:54 Woah 05:43:13 He just logged it to his wiki 05:43:36 Dangerous command 05:43:41 Actually 05:43:45 Click the link 05:43:55 Lol 05:44:11 See if there is a wiki 05:44:14 Under that name though 05:44:42 Nope 05:44:52 Okay 05:44:55 !seen Adam 05:44:58 Then whsre the heck.it.log it 05:45:19 !seen AdamISAWESOME 05:45:28 ... 05:45:41 !seenon 05:45:41 Terrios528: !seen enabled 05:45:45 Try now 05:46:00 !tellon 05:46:00 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 05:46:10 !thank 05:46:13 !seen AdamISAWESOME 05:46:13 Terrios528: I haven't seen AdamISAWESOME 05:46:29 !thank Terrios528 05:46:41 !Thank 05:46:50 Capital T 05:47:11 !Thank Obama 05:47:16 Thank you Obama 05:47:24 !Sorry Obama 05:47:24 Obama , Sandgar would like to say you sorry but he/she's a wimp. 05:47:36 !seen AdamISAWESOME 05:47:36 Cuddlefan: I haven't seen AdamISAWESOME 05:47:39 Bad grammar 05:47:42 Ok 05:47:45 Galore 05:48:02 !Seen My ass 05:48:15 Lowercase on that 05:48:16 LOL 05:48:22 !seen my ass 05:48:22 Sandgar: I haven't seen my ass 05:48:22 !seen my ass 05:48:23 Terrios528: I haven't seen my ass 05:48:29 Lol 05:48:38 !seen my sins 05:48:39 Terrios528: I haven't seen my sins 05:49:34 Oops 05:49:37 No more commands 05:49:41 ? 05:49:48 It.might of.crashed 05:50:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:50:29 !on 05:50:29 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 05:50:30 !seenon 05:50:31 Terrios528: !seen enabled 05:50:37 !tellon 05:50:43 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 05:50:46 !Knock knock 05:50:46 Whose There? 05:50:46 !knock knock 05:50:49 Lol 05:50:52 !r Lumpy 05:50:52 Lumpy Who? 05:51:05 Noe that's just sad 05:51:08 Now* 05:51:18 Lol 05:51:43 !tell Cuddlefan hi 05:51:48 Terrios528: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 05:51:48 It is a jerk sometimes 05:51:54 Ik 05:52:07 !tell Stevidot Hello. 05:52:07 Sandgar: I'll tell Stevidot that the next time I see them. 05:52:19 !seen Bot Lumpy 05:52:19 Terrios528: I haven't seen Bot Lumpy 05:52:32 Sad 05:52:44 _ 05:53:11 !seen Bot_Lumpy 05:53:11 Sandgar: I haven't seen Bot_Lumpy 05:53:17 Intresting 05:53:40 !tell Bot_Lumpy to take a break 05:53:40 Terrios528: Thanks for the message <3 05:53:51 Lol 05:53:53 Lol 05:53:59 That new 05:54:08 !version 05:54:19 Dittodroid v5.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 0.9R). 05:54:19 !Version 05:54:37 He gave it a new name 05:54:48 I liked Dittotron personally 05:54:54 Lol 05:55:30 Luckily 05:55:33 It.aint.rape bot 05:55:40 Scariest motherfucker ever 05:55:49 !seen Rape bot 05:55:50 Terrios528: I haven't seen Rape bot 05:56:41 It was so creepy 05:56:52 Ditto.has a sxary sense of.humor 05:57:52 !seen asshole 05:57:52 Sandgar: I haven't seen asshole 05:57:56 Lol 05:58:24 !commands 05:58:24 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 05:58:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:58:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:58:48 Ditto need to make a way we can do.announce with Bot Lumoy 05:58:52 Lumly 05:59:13 !told 05:59:30 !told Terrios528 05:59:30 Sandgar: I've got no message from you for Terrios528. 05:59:48 !told Stevidot 05:59:52 Sandgar: I haven't been able to deliver your message to Stevidot yet. 06:00:26 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:00:26 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:00:53 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:00:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:02:24 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 08:26:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:26:24 !on 08:26:24 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 08:26:29 !commands 08:26:29 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:26:37 Mr Creeper500: Logs location http://Mr Creeper500.wikia.com 08:26:38 !loginfo 08:26:38 There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer 08:26:58 !Knock knock 08:26:58 Whose There? 08:27:05 Lumpy Who? 08:27:06 !r Lumpy 08:27:15 !r Lumpy you 08:27:15 Lumpy you Who? 08:27:26 Lumpy you stupid 08:27:44 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 08:35:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:35:53 ^on 08:35:59 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 08:36:00 !on 08:36:08 !searcheck 08:36:19 !swearcheck 08:36:28 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 08:36:28 !plugins 08:37:19 WikiLog 08:37:26 !seenon 08:37:27 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:37:32 !tellon 08:37:33 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:37:35 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 08:37:46 Hey Juan 08:38:19 Hai Creeper 08:38:30 !seen the sun. 08:38:31 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen the sun. 08:38:42 !seen Sandgar 08:38:43 Flash of Memory: I last saw Sandgar 11 hours, 40 minutes and 35 seconds ago. 08:38:43 I love bots 08:38:48 Eh 08:38:54 We have Pacifibot 08:39:00 go check it out in GF 08:39:45 I thought it was FootBot 08:39:56 And either way same framework 08:40:07 this one just has swearcheck disabled 08:41:04 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 08:41:08 Actually 08:41:18 I wanted to test that on a non-chat mod 08:41:34 Not sure if I can trust Ditto to do his ob 08:41:39 *job 08:41:45 !on 08:42:00 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 08:42:12 Weird request: can one of you to just swear in any manner quick 08:43:22 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 08:43:31 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 08:43:36 WB Goldie 08:44:11 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 08:45:09 Hey Juan 08:45:21 -!- Flash of Memory was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 08:45:21 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 08:45:26 lol 08:46:25 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 08:46:30 Why? x3 08:46:36 I went afk for a bit 08:46:46 Got your attention didn't it 08:46:52 No 08:47:06 I just remembered I had this chat opened and checked for replies 08:47:31 Well either way your here now 08:47:47 Just swear in any way quick plz 08:48:03 I want to see how Ditto rigged this thing he gave me 08:48:16 It allows mods toswear 08:48:27 I can derive that from the code 08:48:32 ... 08:49:10 lol 08:49:14 Sorry, here 08:49:22 fuck 08:49:33 shit 08:49:36 Wow, he finally did his job 08:49:40 Who? 08:49:46 Ditto 08:49:49 Doesn't seem like it did anything 08:49:56 I told him to disable the swear check 08:50:00 Oh 08:50:02 and he did 08:50:04 I see (:P) 08:50:12 It kicks users who swear 08:50:24 Which in my opinion is a bit harsh 08:51:23 Nah 08:51:30 Its like a warning 08:51:34 but more hurtful 08:51:39 which I approve 08:52:02 Yeah 08:52:10 but that's the GF wiki way 08:52:32 Here you're allowed to swear all the fuck you fucking want 08:53:20 lol 08:56:11 !tell Flash of Memory !kick Flash of Memory 08:56:12 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Flash that the next time I see them. 08:56:31 Forgot the underscores... 08:59:23 !tell Flash_of_Memory !kick Flash_of_Memory 08:59:23 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 08:59:59 !seen Happy Tree Friends 09:00:00 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 2016 05 26